


I Wonder

by Dustbunny3



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Can I Just Say the TT Character Tags Are a Mess, F/F, F/M, mild pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: Raven isn't jealous but she wonders.





	I Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Terra’s return, as she’s setting up for her betrayal.

It’s not that Raven is jealous.

She’s really not. It’s a question asked and answered in the time it takes Terra to smile back at Beast Boy after a look he probably thought was discreet. So, not much time.

But she wonders; about Terra, about herself. About them. She’s only barely accepted Terra as a friend but she’s already… happy with that. As much as she can allow herself to be, even now. This is pretty unprecedented relationship progress for her.

Raven’s not jealous but she does wonder: If things had been different, could those smiles have been for her?


End file.
